Talk:List of DC Super Hero Girls (TV series) episodes/@comment-43982435-20200111002128
episode ideas 1. #WelcometoTheCityOfAlantis where garth bring brought the super hero girls and invincabros to alantis and meet there master aquaman voice by jason momoa and then they have to stop black manta to from destroy alantis 2. #MondayBabs when babs wake up in a monday where she has been having a bad monday moring at home even at school and then at night when she see harley quinn doing bad stuff she is knock out by harley's big hammer and then she wakes to this moring cause she's stuck time loop and will find a way to stop it 3. #LostKitty Jess's cat Dexter has runaway and she and her friends will have to find him and then selina found dex in trash can so she brought him to there secret lair to meet the rest of girls then carol notice the cat is indeed dex-starr of the red lantern corps she and the girls decide to help dex-starr retrive his ring from the green lantrens corp 4. #CuteSuperStar the girls are excited go to the garfield logen concert except for diana she's not into boys except for steve trevor she's his crush anyway after garfield was signing autographs to fans he has been taken to a lab where doctor hugo strange use his needle to turn gafield's face green and the super hero girls are to save him 5. #FreezeToMeetU Karen has to interview Victor Freeeze for her school work but Victor has no time to talk to her so she as to go there by herself and she found a big cylinder tube of wife nora then Vicroe put on his costume and became Mr freeze 6. #SuperHelpful Kara can do things better without superman that she decide helpself by doing thing her way so she can make her cousin jealos 7. #InterDimensionalPortal when the girls where studying at school a strange portal at top of metropils high school a monster shows up from the portal and terror rise the city so super hero girls have to stop it Zee created a portal to send a monster back to his dimension put then the monster grab babs's leg so the girls grab her to it's dimenstion then they cut monster arm and saves babs then zee createds anthor portal but went backfire then they throw but they are not there metropils high anymore there at super hero high where meet the orignal 2015 incretation of themselves 8.#StaticElectricity A new student named virgil hawkins from dakota city came metropoils high school to fit in but then his old foe Ebon brought his gang the bang babies to find him because his actcully static shock then need help from the super hero girls and the invincabros to stop the bang babies and metropils 9.#NinjaWarrior Tatsu decide to the bring the girls to japan but she did not bring the girls for vaction she bring the girls on mission because after she freed all the souls of every villian and hero it mustve free an old enemy that have been lost his soul for a thousand years and she brought them to her parent's house then her mother and father mr and miss. yamashiro where so mad at her for stealing soul taker to metropoils then the girls will help tatsu to defeat the enemy give honor to her family